


The N Team Lemons

by Latias425



Category: Captain N: The Game Master, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Caught, Chocolate Syrup, Comfort Sex, Competition, Confessional Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Diapers, Doggy Style, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feeding Kink, First Time, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Futanari, Gags, Genderbending, Groping, Horniness, Hot Springs & Onsen, Infantilism, Lemon, Light Bondage, Locker Room, M/M, Male Solo, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Peeping, Pool Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Truth or Dare, Vibrators, Wet Dream, Whipped Cream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting the sexual encounters of the N Team.





	1. Nocturnal Emissions

Princess Lana was awoken by a strange noise. She got up and looked around slowly to try to figure out where that noise could've came from, before looking at the angel that was sleeping right next to her. His back was turned to her, and he was sleeping soundly.

"Pit? Pit, did you hear something?" Lana asked as she slowly and carefully shook his shoulders. Pit didn't move, and she looked around the room again.

And then Lana heard another strange noise, and this time it sounded like it was coming from Pit. She quickly looked over at him, who was still sleeping.

"Pit, was that you?" Lana asked. Pit responded with a sound that sounded somewhat like a moan, and moved his arm slightly. "Pit, are you okay?"

"Mmmm...Lana..." Pit moaned in response.

Lana's eyes widened upon hearing him moan her name. She knew that was Pit in serious trouble if he was having a nightmare about her, and she quickly shook his shoulders to try to get him to wake up.

Pit suddenly moved his body so that he was now facing her, and his face didn't show one of horror, rather one of...pleasure? Lana then felt something...stiff poke at her legs, and she turned on the lamp next to the bed and lifted up the sheets, and gasped silently at what she saw. A small but noticeable bulge rested in between Pit's legs. Lana blushed as she saw the tent in his shorts, and she quickly realized what was happening.

 _'Is...Is he having a wet dream...about me?'_ Lana asked herself, and her question was answered by hearing Pit moan her name again. She didn't even know what to do, but the truth was, she kind of had a crush on the angel, but she had no idea how to properly show her true feelings. However, right at this moment, Lana thought of one way to show her affections, even if he was completely asleep.

Pit then turned his body so that he was lying on his back, the bulge in his shorts standing tall. Lana waited for a moment before finally deciding to make her move. She slowly moved her hands down his body until she eventually made it to his shorts. She gulped silently as she slowly grabbed the rim of his shorts and slowly pulled them down, freeing his erection into the open air. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Pit's length. It stood at about a good seven inches, and looked about five inches thick, with an average-sized pair of testicles. Lana slowly took her hands and slowly started to stroke Pit's cock.

"Mmmm...Lana...that feels good..." Pit moaned as a smile formed on his face.

Lana froze for a moment, afraid that Pit would wake up from her ministrations, but all he did was tilt his head to the right on the pillow, moaning out her name again.

"Lana...don't stop...Give me more..."

Lana nodded and then continued to stroke Pit's cock, his moans starting to become even louder. She suddenly began to feel a rather warm substance on her hands, and she looked to see clear pre-cum leaking out of the slit and onto her hands. Lana continued to stroke Pit for about a minute, and then lowered her right hand and began to pleasure his balls.

"Mmmm, Lana....suck me..." Pit moaned out.

Lana's eyes widened and she blushed upon hearing Pit's plea. She gulped as she slowly lowered her head and put the tip of his cock into her mouth, tasting the rather salty-sweet pre-cum around the head.

"O-Oh...yes, Lana..." Pit moaned as Lana took in more of his cock with each suck, and then unconsciously began to buck his hips upward.

Lana's eyes widened again as she suddenly felt Pit push his cock deeper into her mouth, even hitting the back of her throat every now and then. Eventually, she found a rhythm to match with Pit's thrusts and continued to suck him off.

"Mmmm...Lana...I'm gonna...gonn-AAHHH..." Pit moaned out loud as he came, a fountain of cum erupting from his cock and into Lana's mouth.

Lana's eyes widened as Pit's sweet, sticky seed shot into her mouth, filling it up almost instantly. She swallowed as much as she could, but eventually couldn't hold anymore as she quickly pulled away, allowing the rest of Pit's crotch to be stained with his cum.

After about a minute, Pit finally stopped cumming, with his panting being the only sound in the room. Lana looked to see that his eyes were still closed and his cock was still hard. She waited for another moment, and then went over and began to lick the cum off of Pit's crotch.

"A-Ah, L-Lana...th-that...that tickles..." Pit moaned.

After Lana was done cleaning Pit's crotch, she quietly began to take the bottom part of her dress off, shivering a little as she felt the slightly cold air hit her lower area. She gulped silently as she positioned herself on Pit's cock, and moaned softly as she slowly lowered herself onto his crotch.

"Mmmm, Lana...you feel...so good..." Pit moaned as he felt his cock enter her.

Lana hissed as she felt Pit's cock stretch her inner walls, and went a little slower the deeper she got. When she finally got all seven inches of him inside her, she just stayed there for a moment to allow herself to catch her breath. Lana grabbed onto the bed sheets beside her and started to raise her body on Pit's cock until it was almost out of her, before immediately slamming back down. She continued to bounce herself on his cock, both of their moans beginning to echo through the room.

"Mmmm...so hot and...tight..." Pit moaned. It amazed Lana that he was able to be asleep this whole time. Before she could even increase her own pace, she suddenly felt Pit put his hands on her hips and moved his legs slightly and started to thrust upwards, completely throwing her off guard. Lana's eyes widened as Pit's cock went even deeper into her, but eventually she was able to find a rhythm with her bouncing and his thrusts, their moans becoming even louder.

"A-Ah...P-Pit, y-you're...so rough..." Lana moaned as she moved her trembling hands onto his wings and started to lightly rub them, the soft and silky feathers brushing against her fingers.

Pit grunted and moaned with each thrust, with his face a bright red and sweat dripping down his body. After about a minute, he started to go even faster with his thrusting, the bed creaking slightly as both of their bodies jerked upwards against it.

Words could not describe the immense pleasure Lana was feeling right at that moment. Her head was in one hell of a spin as Pit pounded her brains out. Who knew that someone as innocent as him could be so rough, _and_ be completely asleep the whole time? Both of their moans were becoming so loud, they could practically be heard from outside the door, but at this point Lana didn't care if anyone heard them.

"A-Ah...Lana...I'm...gonna...cum..." Pit grunted as his thrusts became noticeably slower.

"O-Oh, yes! I'm...gonna...cum too! Cum...with me...PIT!" Lana screamed as her climax hit, gripping onto the sheets for dear life as her juices gushed out.

"Yes...Lana...I'M CUMMING!" Pit screamed as he gave one last hard thrust into her, letting out an extremely loud moan as he coated her walls with his seed.

Once their orgasms finally died down, Lana collapsed onto Pit's chest panting as their afterglows set in. She then lifted her head up to see that he completely passed out as not another noise came from him. Lana smiled as she leaned her head closer to his.

"Goodnight, Pit. You just gave me the best experience ever." Lana whispered as she planted a quick kiss on his lips and she then got off of him and lay back down and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Pit woke up rather slowly. He got up and stretched his arms as he let out a loud yawn. After he scratched his side and smacked his lips, Pit looked down and his eyes widened to see his exposed, cum-stained crotch. It only took him two seconds to figure out why. He was having a wet dream about Lana last night, and he quickly looked over to her, who was sleeping soundly.

_'Did...Did Princess Lana really have sex with me...when I was dreaming?'_

Pit quickly and quietly got out of the bed and found his shorts lying on the ground right by his feet. He grabbed them and quickly slipped them on before quietly making his way to the bedroom door. Just as he headed to the door, he looked back at the still sleeping Lana, and a smile formed on his face.

_'Well...it looks like Lana really likes me after all.'_


	2. Angelic Passions

Pit sighed as he lay in his bed in his room in the Palace of Power. There was definitely something, or rather someone on his mind: Kevin Keene. Ever since he had arrived in Videoland and joined the N Team, Pit had grown an attraction to him. He greatly admired his leadership and marksmanship, and it made him like him even more.

But lately Pit had been thinking more about Kevin. Thinking about him to the point that those thoughts would become rather...arousing. There was something about Kevin that caused Pit to have dirty thoughts about him. He always thought about his body, imagining his toned chest and how big his cock would be...

Pit sat up on his bed and sighed when he spotted the bulge in his shorts. Of course, whenever he had...those thoughts about Kevin, they would always make him horny. But this time Pit wasn't going to get off a load by himself. He figured it was about time he told Kevin. The horny angel got up from his bed and headed out his room.

* * *

Pit didn't even bother to try to hide the bulge in his shorts as he approached Kevin's room, closing the door and locking it from behind him as he went over to Kevin, who was currently busy fiddling with something on his bed. "Hey, Kevin."

"Oh, hey, Pit. What's up?" Kevin asked, completely unaware that he was locked in.

"Kevin...there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it, Pit?"

"Well, I just wanna say..." Pit leaned over to Kevin and whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Kevin's eyes widened as he said that. "O-Okay, I...I never thought you would...feel that way about me."

"You don't get it, Kevin. I...I want you." Pit said in a voice that was riddled with lust.

Kevin blushed intensely as Pit moved closer to him. He suddenly felt something stiff poke at his stomach, and reached his hand out, and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. "W-Wait, Pit. You...you have a...a penis?"

Pit moved away from him. "Of course I do, Kevin. Doesn't every guy have one?"

Kevin blushed again. "Well, it's just that...you're an angel and...I didn't think you could-"

"Look Kevin, it's just that...I'm so horny right now, and...I want to fuck you, and I want you to fuck me."

Before Kevin could respond, Pit suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. His eyes widened as his tongue brushed against his lips, but strangely enough, he was actually enjoying it, shutting his eyes and blushing intensely as he felt Pit begin to rub his erection against his crotch, causing his own cock to slowly come to life.

"Kevin..." Pit moaned as he continued to grind his boner against Kevin's growing arousal.

"Pit..." Kevin moaned as he moved his hands down Pit's body and started caressing his butt.

Pit moaned even more as Kevin continued to grope his smooth ass cheeks, making him even more horny than he already was. Eventually, he couldn't take anymore and finally broke the kiss. "Kevin, I can't take this. I need...release." He then proceeded to take off his toga.

"Uh, Pit...are you sure we should be having...sex in here? What if someone hears us?"

"Don't worry, Kevin. I locked the door. So that way no one can interrupt our fun time~." Pit said that last part with a hint of lust in his voice, and he began to take the rest of his clothes off, save for his shorts, and tossed them aside. He then pulled the front of his shorts down, revealing his throbbing cock to Kevin, who blushed at the sight of it.

Pit then went over to Kevin and started to unbutton his jacket and took it off and simply tossed it to the side. He finally gave in and took the rest of his clothes off and then layed down on his back on the bed, and Pit went over and spread his legs.

"Are you ready, Kevin?" Pit asked as he positioned the tip of his cock to his entrance.

"Y-Yes..." Kevin responded nervously. "But...please be gentle. I've never done this before."

"Don't worry, Kevin. I'll only go faster if you want me to." Pit replied as he grabbed onto hips and slowly entered him, moaning slightly as he pushed all the way in.

Kevin gasped as he felt a slight pain in his abdomen. He tried to speak, but before he could Pit started to thrust, firmly grasping onto his hips as he pushed in and out.

"O-Oh, P-Pit..." Kevin moaned as the pain was being replaced with pleasure. "...G-Go harder...Go faster..."

Pit didn't even have to hear Kevin's pleads as he was lost in his own world of pleasure, and thrusted harder and faster with each minute, going even deeper into him.

"F-Fuck, Kevin. You're so...tight..." Pit groaned as he went even faster with his thrusts, a slight wet slap sound emitting every time their crotches met, their moans of pleasure echoing through the room. Eventually, an euphoric feeling grew intensely in Pit's groin, and his thrusts became noticeably slower. "Ah...I'm...gonna...cum..."

"Aahhh...Pit...I'm gonna...cum too..."

Pit gave one final thrust into Kevin, and then threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came, shooting his seed deep inside him. Kevin gasped as he felt his walls being coated with the angel's semen, and eventually he came, moaning out loud as his cum spurted onto Pit's stomach.

After about a minute, they both finally stopped cumming, and they just stayed there panting. Pit pulled out and sat up on the bed.

"It's your turn, Kevin."

"My turn to do what?" Kevin noticed that both of their cocks were still hard, despite the orgasms they just had.

"It's your turn to pound me. I got to fuck you, and now you get to fuck me. It's only fair." Pit wiped the cum off his stomach and leaned on the bed with his feet planted on the ground and his rear facing Kevin. "C'mon, Kevin. I know you want to fuck this ass~." Pit teased as he swayed his rump from side to side.

Kevin looked at his erect member, and then at Pit, who was still shaking his ass at him. "O-Okay." He went over to Pit and grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them to reveal his tight, twitching, pink pucker, and pressed the head of his cock against it. "Are you ready, Pit?"

"Of course I'm ready, Kevin! Just hurry up and fuck me already!" Pit pleaded, and his wish was granted as Kevin pushed his cock inside him. "Oh, yes..." He moaned as he started to thrust, gripping onto the bed sheets and arching his back. "O-Oh...f-fuck, K-Kevin! F-Faster! H-Harder!"

Kevin grunted as he continued to pound Pit, going harder and faster with each minute that went by, and Pit's moans became louder and louder.

"Oh Kevin, I love your cock!" the horny angel moaned as he moved his hand down the side of the bed to his hardened member and started to jerk himself off, moaning even louder as his tongue dangled out of his mouth from the intense pleasure.

Kevin then started to feel a strong buildup in his groin, indicating that he was about to release. "A-Ahh...P-Pit...I'm gonna cum..."

"Do it, Kevin! Cum inside me!" Pit screamed as he continued to stroke himself. His own orgasm was approaching, and he knew that it was going to be more intense than the last one.

"Y-You're right, Pit. You gave me your cum, and now I'll give you mine. I-It's only fair..." As soon as Kevin finished his sentence, his orgasm hit and he let out a loud groan as he filled Pit's ass with his seed.

"Oh yes, Kevin! I-I'm cumming!" Pit screamed as he came hard, letting out an extremely loud moan as he coated his hand with his jizz, some of it spilling onto the floor below.

Once their orgasms finally died down, Kevin pulled out of Pit and flopped onto the bed next to him, both panting as their afterglows set in.

"Th-Thanks, Kevin. I really...needed that." Pit panted.

"N-No problem...Pit." Kevin panted as he closed his eyes, only to open them again as he felt Pit kiss him on the cheek.

"I...I love you, Kevin." Pit whispered as he slipped out of consciousness.

"I love you too, Pit." Kevin whispered back as he closed his eyes and joined Pit into unconsciousness.


	3. How to Say I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: In case you haven't figured out by now, Simon and Pit have their modern appearance, because there was no way in hell I was gonna write this kind of shit with the cartoon designs, and that's how it's gonna be with all of my other Captain N fics.

Kevin Keene was having a rather tough time thinking right now. He didn't think it was possible, but somehow it was. He was in love with Simon Belmont.

"Hey, Kevin."

Kevin looked up to see Pit coming into the room. "Oh...Hi, Pit."

"What's going on with you?"

"Pit, don't laugh when I say this, but...I'm in love with Simon."

Pit's eyes widened and he let out a gasp. "You're in love with Simon?! Does...Does that mean you're..."

"Gay? I'd like you to refrain from using that word, but what can I do? I mean...what would he even think?"

"I know something you can do." Pit leaned over to Kevin and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen.

"What?! You want me to do...that?!" Kevin asked as his face turned a bright red.

"Yeah, Kevin. It's one way people show their love for each other."

"Well, how do you know? Have you ever...done it before?"

Pit's face suddenly turned red. "Wh-What?! N-No, Kevin! I-I've never...done it with a-anyone."

"Well...I don't know, but...If there's no other way..."

* * *

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kevin muttered as he was standing right at Simon's door with Pit right beside him.

"You can do it, Kevin. I know you can."

"Alright. I can do this." Kevin held his breath as he opened the door and headed inside.

Simon was currently busy looking at himself in the mirror, like always, when he heard his door open and looked up to see Kevin slowly coming into the room. "Kevin? What are you doing in here?"

"Simon...there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Simon, I...I love you." Kevin whispered that last part as he turned his head away.

"What did you just say?"

"I...I love you, Simon." Kevin repeated, his face turning even more red as he said it.

Simon was silent for a moment, and then suddenly started laughing. "Do you seriously think I'm that sexy?"

"I...don't know why I'm...attracted to you, Simon. Are...Are you not...interested in me?"

"Well, you don't seem to be too bad for a game master. It's just that I never thought you would actually be attracted to other guys." Simon looked at the extremely nervous Kevin and grinned. "I know exactly what you want, Kevin."

"Wh-What is it?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Get on the bed."

Kevin slowly nodded, and then proceeded to get on Simon's bed.

"Now take off your clothes."

Kevin gulped as he reached for his jacket. There was no turning back now. He began to take off his clothes and tossed them aside, leaving him completely naked and then Simon went over and knelt down in front of him. Kevin quickly noticed that he too was completely naked, and his cock looked rather large, even though it was currently flaccid.

"You want this, don't you?" Simon asked as he put his hands on Kevin's cock and slowly started to stroke it.

"Simon, I-AH!" Kevin was cut off when he felt sudden pleasure in his body, and he threw his head back slightly and moaned softly as he felt his cock harden in Simon's hands.

Simon continued to stroke Kevin's member, grinning as he hears him moan and feels his cock growing with his ministrations. As he continued to jerk him off, he himself started to feel a bit aroused and then decided to take it one step further and took the head of Kevin's cock into his mouth. His taste was rather musky but arousing, and Simon started to bob his head on his cock.

"Ah...A-Ahh...S-Simon..." Kevin moaned as he felt Simon suck on his cock.

"You like that, Kevin?" Simon asked as he briefly took his cock out of his mouth.

"Ahh...Y-Yes, Simon..."

Simon nodded and then went back to sucking Kevin's cock. As he continued to suck him off, he moved his right hand down and then he began to fondle his balls.

Kevin gasped as he felt Simon's hand massage his sac, and soon he began to feel a strong buildup in his groin. "Aaahhh......I'm...gonna..." He was unable to finish his sentence as he came, throwing his head back and screaming Simon's name as he shot his seed into his mouth.

Simon's eyes widened as Kevin's seed quickly filled his mouth. It was rather salty but sweet at the same time, and he quickly got used to the taste and swallowed it all.

Once Kevin stopped cumming, he collapsed onto his back panting as he came down from his high.

"Did that feel good, Kevin?"

"Y-Yes, S-Simon..."

"Good. Because now it's time to get to the main event." Simon then stood up, revealing that his cock was now fully erect, and Kevin blushed at the sight of it. It looked to be a good ten inches long and four inches thick. "Lay down on your stomach."

Kevin nodded and then did as he was told. He lay there for a moment, before he suddenly felt something probe his butt. He quickly looked up to see Simon right behind him, the tip his cock pressing against his back entrance.

"Simon, wh-what are you doing?"

"You asked for this, Kevin. Now it's time to kiss your virginity goodbye."

Kevin just lay there for a minute, and then nodded. "Y-You're right, Simon. Put it in me."

Simon nodded, and then slowly began to push his cock inside him.

Kevin hissed as he felt his walls being stretched by Simon's cock, and he gripped onto the bed sheets as he went even deeper into him.

As soon as Simon pushed about half of his cock inside Kevin, he grabbed onto his hips and immediately started thrusting.

Kevin gasped as he felt a slight pain in his abdomen as Simon pounded right into him rather roughly. "A-Ah...S-Simon...c-could you p-please go a little...slower? I-It hurts."

"Relax, Kevin. It'll only hurt more if you don't relax."

Kevin didn't know how he was able to, but he eventually allowed himself to relax as Simon continued to pound him. He started moaning lowly as the pain was starting to go away, only to be replaced with pleasure.

"Aahh...S-Simon...g-go faster...h-harder..." Kevin moaned out.

Simon nodded and then started to pick up the pace with his thrusting, his cock going even deeper into Kevin with each push. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was Kevin's moans, his occasional grunts, and a dull slap sound that emitted each time their skin met.

Kevin was completely lost in his own world of pleasure during this whole experience. His moans started to get even louder as Simon's cock slowly pulled out, only to quickly push back in with even more force than the last. With quivering arms, he slowly lifted himself up and he could see that his own cock was once again hard, and it was a bit pink from him lying on his stomach.

Simon looked down and noticed that Kevin's cock was hard again, and then he slowly moved his hand down to his member and began to jerk him off.

Kevin gasped and moaned even louder as the pleasure in his body reached a whole new level. It was so intense, he thought he would faint from pure ecstasy, and it wasn't long before he could feel the pressure of incoming release. "Simon...I'm...gonna...cum..."

"Ahh...Me too, Kevin..." Simon grunted as his thrusts became a little slower.

Kevin moaned out loud as he felt Simon give one last hard thrust into him, and it was right at that moment where he lost all self control. He clung onto the sheets and screamed out Simon's name again as he released all of his cum onto the bed sheets. At the same time Kevin was cumming, he felt Simon's cock twitch and throb inside him, and his hot, sticky seed filling him up, making his orgasm even more intense.

Once their orgasms finally died down, Kevin collapsed onto the cum-stained sheets panting as his afterglow set in. He looked up to see Simon hovering over him.

"Did...Did you like that, Kevin?"

"So...tired." Was all that Kevin could respond with as he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness at any moment. "I...I love you, Simon..." He whispered his eyelids finally gave out.

"You know what? I love you too, Kevin." Simon whispered back as he lay down next to him and joined him into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

A certain angel sat right outside the door, panting as his head rested against the wall, and a huge white puddle lay between his legs.

"G-Great job, Kevin." Pit panted, and then got up and cleaned himself up, and after he was done, walked away as if nothing ever happened.


	4. Switching Shifts

Pit looked out the window all alone. The rest of the N Team was out, leaving him to watch over the Palace of Power in case any enemies decided to attack. But of course he wasn't doing it alone. Simon was also staying behind at the Palace, and two of them just decided to take turns watching over while the others were away.

Pit walked down the endless hallways of the Palace for about an hour, but during this whole time, there had been nothing. He was glad there hasn't been any enemy invasions, but now he was starting to get bored. Although there was practically a hundred rooms in the Palace of Power, there was only so much one could do on their own.

After walking down the main hall for practically the millionth time, Pit felt like he had been guarding long enough, and now it was finally time for him to switch with Simon.

Pit walked down the hallway of the Palace until he reach the room that belonged to the vampire hunter. As he headed towards the door, he noticed that it was open just a crack. Pit peeked into the room and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Simon was standing in his room right in front of his mirror, flexing his muscles like the narcissist that he was. Pit quickly noticed that he was shirtless, a sight that he never thought he'd see. As Simon turned his back to the mirror, he got a good look at his fine chest, and he found himself unable to look away. He continued to flex his muscles, and for some reason Pit found it to be rather...arousing. Without taking his eyes off Simon, Pit slowly moved his hands down to the growing bulge in his shorts and slowly began to rub it. He gasped silently as he continued to rub himself. Pit bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning out loud, but eventually he couldn't stop himself as he shut his eyes and a small, soft moan escaped his lips.

* * *

Simon was currently busy in his room flexing in front of his mirror. He and Pit were in charge of guarding the Palace of Power while the others were away, and both of them had agreed to take turns. His turn was coming up, and he was preparing himself. Simon was about to put his shirt back on when he heard a sudden and rather faint sound. It sounded like it was coming from right behind his door, and he moved a bit closer. It sounded like someone was...moaning, and Simon slowly and carefully opened the door and was very much surprised to see Pit standing right outside his door with his hands rubbing against his crotch, moaning softly as he rubbed the bulge between his legs.

"Pit, what are you doing?"

Simon's voice made Pit snap out of his trance. "Huh? Wha?" He opened his eyes to see Simon standing right in front of him. "Ah! Simon!" Pit gasped as he quickly covered his crotch with his toga, his face turning a bright red.

"What are you doing...touching yourself down there? Were you spying on me?"

"I-I'm sorry, Simon! I was just coming over here so we can switch shifts, but then I saw you with no shirt on and I-"

Simon put a finger on Pit's mouth to quiet him, much to his shock and confusion.

"You know what, Pit? How about me and you take some time to really...get to know each other."

"What do you mean, Simon? We already know each other."

Simon didn't say anything. Instead he led Pit into his room and closed the door and locked it.

"Alright, Pit. Take your clothes off."

Pit was about to question, but there was no use hiding it now. He began to take his toga and undershirt and shorts off, and blushed as he stood there naked.

"Now get on the bed."

Pit nodded and climbed onto the bed, and as soon as he did Simon went over and gasped in amazement as he saw his seven inch length.

"Wow, Pit. I didn't think you'd be so...big. But it's not as big as mine though."

Pit rolled his eyes, and then gasped as Simon began to stroke his cock, moving his hands up and down his shaft rather slowly. He threw his head back slightly and moaned softly.

"Yeah...you like that?"

"O-Ohh...yes, Simon..." Pit moaned, his face turning even more red.

"Well, if you like that then you'll definitely love this." Simon replied as he took the head of Pit's cock and put it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the slit.

"OH, SIMON!" Pit suddenly screamed, his moans becoming even louder as took in more of his cock.

Simon bobbed his head up and down Pit's cock, and as he did he began to taste a slightly salty substance leaking from the tip.

"Ah...aahh...Simon...I'm...gonna...cum!" Pit warned, and Simon responded by sucking even harder and taking his hand and began to lightly squeeze his balls. "AAH! SIMON, I'M CUMMING!" He screamed as he came, his cock twitching and throbbing uncontrollably as he blew his load into Simon's mouth.

Simon's eyes widened as a sweet, sticky substance filled his mouth. Although he wasn't really fond of sweet stuff, he eagerly swallowed Pit's semen as the angel fired his last spurts.

When Pit finally stopped cumming, he fell backwards onto the bed, panting as he came down from his intense orgasm. He then looked up to see Simon digging through his drawers for something. "Simon, wh-what are you doing?" Pit asked, still panting from his high.

"It's time for us to get to the main event." Simon replied as he took out a small bottle out of his drawer. He put it right next to Pit and started to take off the rest of his clothes and tossed them away. Pit blushed intensely as he caught sight of his cock, which looked about three inches longer than his, leaving him at a good ten inches. Simon then opened the bottle, pouring the slick substance onto his fingers. He then spread Pit's legs until he spied his tight hole. Pit shivered and moaned slightly as Simon circled his finger around the ring of muscles, and then slowly inserted it into him, causing him to clench his muscles on instinct.

"O-Ow! Simon, it hurts!"

"Just relax, Pit. You'll feel good in a second." Simon said as he began to thrust his finger in and out of Pit's hole. After about a minute, he inserted another finger, pushing them even deeper into him.

Pit groaned a little as the pain started to go away in his ass, and was now being replaced with pleasure. Simon then added a third finger in him, and he moaned as his fingers made a scissoring motion to try to loosen his walls.

After about another minute, Simon took his fingers out of Pit and proceeded to pour rest of the lubricant into his ten inch length. He then grabbed onto his thighs as he positioned his cock against his entrance. Simon leaned over and kissed Pit as he slowly entered him. Pit whined in slight pain as Simon pushed into him, but he didn't stop his advancement. Once he pushed his cock about halfway inside the angel, they just stayed there for a moment to allow themselves to catch their breath.

"You...you can move now, Simon." Pit managed to pant out.

Simon nodded, and then grabbed onto Pit's hips as he started to thrust, going a bit slow and steady as he still tried to get used to the size.

"Ahhh...S-Siaaamuuhh..." Pit moaned out, having trouble even talking from the immense pleasure.

It made Simon chuckle a bit to hear Pit moan his name like that, and he started to go a little faster and harder, causing Pit to moan even louder.

"Ahh...Ahh...Simon...h-harder...f-faster..." Pit pleaded, and his wish was granted as Simon went even deeper into him. He moved his trembling hands up and grabbed onto his back, his breathing and moaning becoming even more erratic. "OH, SIMON!" Pit suddenly screamed as felt Simon's cock hit something inside him, causing a huge wave of pleasure to surge through his body.

Simon heard Pit's sudden scream of pleasure, and he knew that he had hit the most sensitive part of a male: the prostate. He continued to thrust into that area, making Pit scream in total pleasure and dig his fingers into his back. Simon then noticed that his cock was completely hard again, and he reached his hand out and started to jerk him off.

Pit screamed even louder as Simon stroked his cock, his face turning even more red and his eyes squeezing themselves shut. The pleasure inside was almost too much for him to handle, and it wasn't long before his climax was fast approaching.

"AHH! SIMON! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Let it out, Pit. Let it out for me." Simon groaned, feeling his own climax coming.

Pit's mind completely shattered right at that moment. Lights went out in his eyes, and he screamed as loud as his voice would allow as he released endless ribbons of cum, coating both of their stomachs in the thick, creamy liquid. The feeling of hot seed spraying all over his chest, combined with Pit's walls clenching his cock, Simon eventually couldn't handle it and groaned loudly as he released his essence deep inside the angel.

Once their orgasms finally died down, Simon pulled out of Pit and stood there panting.

"Wow. That was one hell of a load you blew there, right Pit?" There was no response. "Pit?" Simon looked to see that Pit was completely passed out on the bed. He cleaned up the cum off of their bodies, and then took a blanket and put it over his new lover.

"Sweet dreams, my little angel." Simon whispered as he gave the unconscious Pit one last kiss on the lips, before putting his clothes back on and heading out the door to let his new lover sleep peacefully.


	5. Caught Right in the Middle

Kevin Keene was completely bored out of his skull. Only about 20 minutes have passed since Lana and the other members of the N Team left, leaving him as well as Simon and Pit behind to watch over the Palace of Power. During that time, Kevin wasn't able to find anything to do. Duke was currently in the middle of a nap, and he knew that his dog does not like being woken up, and Simon and Pit were doing something with each other.

But what exactly _are_ Simon and Pit doing? When Lana and the others left, Simon had told Kevin that he and Pit were going to have some "quality time", and that he wasn't to interrupt them or even go near his room until they were finished. Kevin obviously had no idea what Simon really meant, but when he said that he could see Pit blushing slightly.

Kevin quietly walked down the hallways of Palace of Power until he reached Simon's room. He knew he probably shouldn't as Simon clearly told him not to, but his curiosity was really getting the best of him, and he really didn't have anything else to do right at that moment.

Kevin then heard a strange noise coming from inside the room. He moved closer to the door and noticed that it was open just a crack. Kevin peeked through the crack in the door and completely gasped at what he saw.

Simon and Pit were in the room, and they both were completely naked. Pit lay on the bed, moaning as Simon moved his hands up and down between his legs. Kevin couldn't believe his eyes. Two  _guys_ were having sex right before his eyes. He really just wanted to run back to his bedroom and forget about what he just saw, but for some reason felt himself unable to even take his eyes off the scene that was unfolding.

* * *

After that little...experience that they had, Simon and Pit had decided to officially get together. They had been secretly dating for about three weeks now, and did whatever they could to keep their relationship hidden from the others. Their romance was just simple dating, and they even had sex whenever they had the chance.

Pit was lying on Simon's bed with his legs dangling over the edge, arms outstretched, eyes sealed shut, and face a bright red. Simon was on his knees next to his bed stroking Pit's cock, grinning as he heard his cute boyfriend moan.

"Yeah...you like that?" Simon asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh...yes, Simon...d-don't stop..." Pit moaned as Simon continued to stroke him.

Suddenly, Simon noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and it made him stop what he was doing.

Pit started to pant, preparing for his orgasm to hit but...nothing happened. His eyes popped opened and he sat up on the bed. "Wh-Wha?! Simon?! Wh-Why did you stop?! I was so close!"

"I feel like there's someone watching us." Simon muttered under his breath.

"Come on Simon, why do you always do this?" Pit asked as he folded his arms and pouted.

"Relax, my love. I'll be right back." Simon went over to the door and opened it, revealing that Kevin was standing right outside. "Kevin, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry, Simon! I just wanted to know what you guys where doing, and...I saw that you were..." Kevin's voice trailed off as he slowly moved his eyes down and caught sight of Simon's cock, and blushed intensely as he stared at his ten inch length.

"You were watching us, weren't you? I told you not to come over here until we were done."

"I-I'm sorry, Simon. I guess my curiosity...got the best of me. Y-You can now get back to what you were previously doing, and I-I promise I won't interrupt again." Kevin was about to leave when Simon stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Kevin. I can't let you go just yet. Now you must pay for being a peeping Tom." Simon led him into the room.

Kevin gulped as he entered Simon's bedroom. What had he gotten himself into?

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" Pit asked as he sat on the bed.

Kevin blushed intensely as he stared at the two naked, horny males right in front of him. "I...I..."

"He's here because he decided to watch us have our sex time." Simon replied.

"Wait Kevin, you were spying on us?"

"N-No, I wasn't. I-I was just..."

"And now he's gotta pay."

"Wh-What do you want me to do?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Well, for starters, you need to finish what I started with Pit."

Kevin looked over at Pit, who looked at him desperately with his cock throbbing in need. "Y-You mean I have to..."

"Yes, you do. Now do it. Pit can't go into ten minutes of sex without release."

Kevin nodded nervously and then slowly got onto his knees beside the bed, and blushed even harder as he found his face directly in front of Pit's crotch, his pulsing member almost poking at his nose. He looked up at Pit, who looked back at him with a somewhat lustful gaze.

"Go ahead, Kevin. Stroke it all you want."

Kevin didn't even know what to say. He had never touched another guy's dick before, yet alone had any experience with sex in general. He realized that right at that moment, his virginity was about to be taken away.

"I-I've never done this before, but...I'll do my best." Kevin gulped as he slowly raised his hands and carefully put them on Pit's cock and slowly began to stroke it. His hands trembled as he continued to move them up and down the seven-inch rock-hard shaft.

"Ahh...Oh yes, Kevin...that feels so good..." Pit moaned.

Simon grinned as he watched Kevin jerk Pit off, and then prepared to take part in the action.

"Ahh...Kevin...s-suck me...suck my cock..." Pit moaned.

Kevin blushed even harder upon hearing that plea, and he slowly and carefully placed the tip of Pit's cock into his mouth and started to suck lightly. The taste was rather musky, but he eventually got used to it as he took in more of the cock with each suck.

"Oh, Kevin..." Pit moaned as he put his hand on the back of Kevin's head, forcing him to deep-throat him.

Kevin gagged slightly as he felt the tip of Pit's cock hit the back of his throat, but he quickly got used to it and continued to blow him, taking his right hand and beginning to fondle his balls, causing Pit to moan even louder.

Suddenly, Kevin pushed Pit's cock out of his mouth and let out a yelp as he felt something press against his back entrance. He quickly looked behind him to see Simon kneeling right behind him, the tip of his cock lining with his entrance.

"Did I say you can stop, Kevin? Don't stop sucking Pit until he cums, you got that?"

Kevin nodded as he went back to blowing Pit, wincing a little as he felt Simon slowly enter him. He pushed Pit's cock all the way back into his mouth as Simon started to thrust, moaning a little as he quickly pushed in and out. He then felt Simon's warm hand wrap around his cock (which he didn't know was hard until that moment) and start to jerk him off. Kevin closed his eyes and his face became a dark red as he became sandwiched between the two, and he started to moan lowly, which were muffled due to his mouth full of cock, causing Pit's cock to vibrate in his mouth.

"A-Aahhh...S-Soooo gooood!" Pit moaned loudly as he threw his head back and put both of his hands on the sides of Kevin's head, pushing it back and forth as he began to thrust into his mouth.

"D-Damn, Kevin. Y-You're so tight." Simon groaned as he went even faster with his thrusts.

Kevin gasped inside as the two males fucked both of his holes, their moans beginning to echo through the room. He could also feel pressure building up in his groin, indicating that he was about to release. Suddenly, Kevin started to feel Pit's penis twitch slightly in his mouth.

"Ahh...I'm...gonna...cum..." Pit warned.

"I'm...going to...too..." Simon groaned.

Kevin began to brace himself for the two to release and as soon as he did, he heard Pit moan loudly and thick streams of hot, sticky angel semen shot out of his cock and down his throat, forcing him to swallow it and he stroked his cock to help him ride out his orgasm. He then heard Simon groan loudly as he released inside him. Kevin shuddered as the two continued to ejaculate inside him, and that combined with their loud orgasmic moans and Simon stroking his cock quickly sent him way over the edge and eventually he came, letting out a muffled groan as his cum shot out onto the floor.

Once their orgasms died down, they all just took a moment to recover from their intense orgasms. Kevin nearly collapsed into the puddle of his own cum, but Simon grabbed him just in time.

"Th-That was...incredible..." Pit panted as he lay on the bed.

"So Kevin, did you enjoy your punishment?" Simon asked.

"That...actually felt...really good." Kevin admitted, but then he blushed again. "Uhh, guys...our cocks are still...hard."

Simon and Pit looked at their still hard cocks, and then they looked at Kevin and grinned.

"Ready for round two?" Pit asked. "I'll be in the middle this time."


End file.
